A Pirates Life for Me
by lovinotomato97
Summary: Lovino Vargas works and lives in the small coastal town of Sorento, but his bad mouth and active ways of insulting people, get him into a lot more trouble than he bargained for. contains harsh language, smut later on, and some violence
1. Day 1: Part 1

**Hey there readers! Welcome to my first Fanfiction, which means that it will get better as I improve on my writing skills and the plot of the story itself, so with that, I thank you for giving this a go~!**

Chapter 1: Day 1, Part 1

The sun shined brightly as it hung in the sky causing the seawater to glint on the shores of Sorento, Italy. The waves were low and gentle; creating tides that went back and forth as if the entire ocean were breathing peacefully in its sleep, while sea air blew across the sea line, causing small ripples in the tide pools along the coast.

Lovino Vargas sat near the shore, the breeze making his hair drift slightly. His back was propped against a rock and his black boots kicked off to the side. This allowed his feet to rest in the sand as the course grains fell between his toes. In his right hand, he held an old carpenter's pencil and in his left an old leather-bound sketchbook. He scowled at the incomplete drawing before closing his book and packing it away, along with the pencil into his bag. Lovino pulled his boots on and ran towards the ship port as a bell rang in the distance, signaling that his break was over.

It was time for him to get back to work as a ship repairman. He was fairly good at his job, being as young as he was and all, but it wasn't exactly the most pleasant one in the world. There were too many times to count in which he had had a gun to his head or been raped to no end, but he did whatever he could just to bring a little bit of money in for himself and his brother, Feliciano.

As he put his bag in the shed and grabbed his tool belt along with some fresh pieces of plywood, he heard the port master yell in his direction.

"Lovino, you damn twit, you're late, and it seems that we have yet another ship that has arrived. The captain wishes to be out tomorrow morning, so if you get 'er fixed up by tonight, I'll double your pay for this week!"

Lovino glared at the old man before responding as he headed to the new ship.

"Si sir, I'll get it done on time, don't worry yourself." He grumbled as he walked up to a ship bearing a Spanish flag.

After putting his supplies down, Lovino watched as the ship's captain approached him. The man had shoulder length hair that was slightly darker than his own. It was pulled back out of his face to just to reveal piercing green eyes that shined with an almost frightening brutality.

"Hola," He walked up to the side of the ship and addressed the smaller Italian boy. "If you just get these holes here patched up nicely, I'll give you a day's pay." The Spaniard gestured to some odd round holes in the hull of the ship.

Lovino despised the way he could so easily be bossed around by the captains in the area, but of course he had to respect them as best as he could. With little success, he replied with a sneer. "Si, very well then." He started with a plank of wood and hammered a large nail into it

The ship captain wandered over to two others. One seemingly French and the other, English. As soon as he thought they were out of listening range, he started grumbling to himself.

"Damn, stupid ship captains, they have so much time on their hands, and so much wealth," His voice rose quite a bit without his realizing it. "Damn them to hell for all I care!" He moved onto the next hole in the hull of the ship as the Spanish captain approached him again, a very displeased look on his face.

"You better watch your tongue boy if you know what's good for you," He growled and continued on. "And finish up your work, or you can kiss your measly five silver good-bye." He glared at him menacingly, but Lovino still snapped back a reply, regretting it immediately.

He snarled back at the captain, obviously upset with the comment. "Well, this is how much I don't care about your damn money!" He took the head of his hammer and drove it straight through the newly patched hole. "Good luck finding someone who will do that job cheaper than me." He growled and walked off just to speed up slightly toward the next ship when he saw the captain send one of his men after him. "Shit! I really need to control my actions!"

**Well, you made it through my first chapter, I apologize, it is fairly short, but with short chapters comes more frequent updates, and they should get longer as the story goes on. ^^;**


	2. Day 1: Part 2

**Hey hey! Here's chapter 2. I'm so glad that I got a bunch of adds and a review. It truly makes me feel special.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Day 1, Part 2

Lovino sighed as he climbed down the mast of the last ship requiring repairs. He had narrowly escaped from the man the Spaniard had sent, but since he was a lot more nimble and quick, he was able to climb the mast of a nearby ship.

As he stepped down onto the deck, he wiped his hands onto a tar-rag and picked up the rest of his supplies. The sun was starting to set and he still had one more thing that he wanted to do.

He climbed down from the ship and quickly ran toward the tool shed in order to grab his bag. After dropping off his tools and locking up the shed, (he was the last one working that night) he jogged back down to the beach shore and sat against his usual rock. He then pulled out his sketchbook and a set of paints.

Lovino gazed at the sunset with a somewhat content look on his face. Every sunset was different, which made every sunset important to recreate on parchment.

He was almost finished with his painting, when something dangerously fast and small sped through the center of the book. Lovino jumped with a startled yelp. "What the hell?" His face lit up with fear, but then relaxed slightly when he realized it was only the Spanish captain again. "What do you want idiota?"

The captain smirked with a light chuckle. "Boy, you really need to watch what you say to people. It could turn out to be very nasty otherwise." His smirk turned to a very dark frown as the Spaniard glared at him.

Lovino gulped, trying not to look into the other's green eyes before replying. "I-I'm not a-afraid of you."

The captain returned to his smirk and flicked the smaller boy in the forehead. "Cute~!" He spun around and started walking toward the docks, singing a sort of tune. "Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me…"

The young Italian's eyes widened at hearing this tune sung. His grandfather had told him never to sing this song. It was tabooed among all people, except—he growled at the Spaniard, hatred hidden in his eyes. "You! Only the stupidest of dumbasses would dare sing that here, and those stupid dumbasses happen to be pirates! You're just a piece of scum!" He snarled the last part, causing the other to turn around.

"For the third time, you best be watching what you say, you poor excuse for a wench!" He grabbed the scruff of Lovino's shirt, staring him in the eyes. "Besides, what could a weakling like you achieve?"

Lovino shook with terror as he tried to avoid those eyes. "I-I could very well turn you in to the authorities…" He trailed off as the pirate captain began to speak again.

"Si, but what if you never returned home tonight? What if you disappeared from this here city of yours?"

The small brunette gulped before answering shakily. "Sir, if that happened, then my younger brother would get no food," he paused; a terribly frightened and sad look on his face. "And he would d-die."

The captain gazed into the sincerity of the boy's eyes, his own eyes softening a bit. He sighed before putting him down gently. "Very well then, if you have such a difficult time with making money, and have no others to take care of you, I have a proposition for you. Can your brother cook?"

Lovino lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. "Si, he is a fantastic cook, why?" He stared at the other curiously.

"Here is my deal for you lad; if you and your brother come aboard my ship to work, he as a cook, and you as a repairman, then I will pay you thirty silver pieces a month." He paused for a moment before continuing. "You see, I was a bit frustrated to hear that you refused to finish my ship. I had heard you were the best and you lived up to that title by the work I saw on the other ships." He stopped and looked to see the other's answer.

Lovino's face was pale white with shock. "T-Thirty silver pieces?" He gulped again. "That's more than four times what I get paid now!" He nodded his head rapidly in response. "S-Si! It's a deal! When do I start?"

The Spaniard looked at him a bit surprised. "Don't you need to talk it over with your brother first?"

The Italian shook his head rapidly. "No sir, he follows me everywhere and listens to whatever I say. I'm sure he will be perfectly fine with it." He scratched the back of his head lightly. "Although, you might want to know the name of your crew member, si?" Sticking out his hand, he continued. "My name is Lovino Vargas, and my brother is Feliciano."

He blinked in surprise at the boy's sudden jovialness. "Aye, and my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, but you can address me as Captain." He shook the other's hand firmly before explaining the rest. "As for time and place, I plan on leaving early tomorrow morning, so be at the docks before sunrise. Be sure to bring anything that you need."

Lovino nodded with a grim expression still on his face. "Si sir, I won't be late, but I'm afraid I should go home, it's pretty dark and my brother is probably getting a bit worried."

Antonio waved his hand away, gesturing for him to go. "Off with you then, I don't need a tired crew member in the morning. That would be of no use to me." He turned around and started to walk away, but paused only a moment to hear the other's response.

"Yes Captain, I will make sure to get a good night's sleep." He himself turned around and walked away. He wondered why in the world he had made such a foolish mistake as to make a deal with a pirate; a captain none the less. He would have a lot to explain to Feliciano, and very little time to do so. He had thought of the many complaints about the sudden change that Feli would have, but at the moment he focused on how oddly certain he was that leaving home was a good idea. He couldn't decide whether it was due the feeling of wanting out of the sea port or that the captain was damn attractive. Well, he would continue to ponder this, but for now, he had to deal with his little brother.

* * *

**Okay, I know, it's still really really short, but I promise, they will get longer, it's just the beginning chapters are setting the whole thing up, and there will be action and romance and the smut for you naughty dogs out there, I just need you to wait for one more chapter. ^^;**


	3. Day 2: Part 1

Ack! I'm so sorry guys! I haven't updated this story in forever and I didn't even write a very long chapter at all. Please don't hate me. I've had finals and other crap going on! NEEEEEE! SO I promise more sotries and better chapters, because I have a lot of time. No more school!

* * *

Antonio ran his hand down his face with a frustrated sigh. The two boys were late and his crew was almost done loading the cargo onto the ship. His first mate walked up to him with an annoyed expression. "Captain, the ship is ready to set sail, what to the others you said were supposed to come?" He growled slightly in reply.

"I have no damn idea as to where they are, but I want all of you to start raising the sails instead of lazing around, we might just have to leave without them." He closed his eyes as he tried to regains his composure. "I'll be right back." He straightened up and started toward the port house.

Lovino ran as fast as his legs would carry him, while towing his brother by the hand. He had his bag slung over his shoulder and his tool belt within it.

"Ve~ Fratello, why are we going so fast?" Feliciano asked with his eyes half closed. Lovino responded quickly and kept running as he grew closer to the docks.

"Because Feli, we are already very late! That's the third time I've told you!" He huffed, a little annoyed.

"Mi dispiace…" Feliciano apologized quietly. He continued to allow his brother to drag him along.

As Lovino came to the entrance of the harbor, he suddenly ran into someone. Since he was in a hurry, and in no mood to be messing with other people, he responded to this happening with a harsh snap. "Hey! Watch where you're going fatass!" He looked up with a glare just to find a large and burly man, who was obviously drunk, looking down upon him.

"Heh, did ya say something ya wee bam?" He chuckled with a light hiccup and an obvious British slur to his voice before glaring back at him. "Look here squirt, I've been at sea for who knows how long and I'm extremely deprived of certain necessities." Lovino gulped as his eyes widened. "You look like a fresh who could withstand quite a lot." The man leaned over the trembling Italian and picked him up by the collar of his shirt, Feliciano trembling behind him, his eyes watering with tears. "stand up lad and get a firm grip on your feet, yer gonna need it." His face was a mere inch away from Lovino's and the young boy could smell the liquor on his breath. The man trailed off with a lustful look as the sound of a familiar voice was heard behind him.

"Excuse me SIR," Before Lovino's eyes, or at least what he could make out behind blurry tears, stood the Spanish captain, a frightening look on his face. "I do believe that you are disturbing one of my crew members. If you don't mind, I would like it much if you would kindly get your large British ass out of here!" The captain's voice was now raised to a harsh yell as Lovino looked and noticed the man's striking red hair. Not wanting to deal with the Spaniard, the Brit dropped Lovino and tottled off drunkly, only making it about fifty feet before passing out in a corner. The Italian sighed in relief as his brother ran over to him.

"Ve~ Fratello, are you okay? You look a bit dazed." Lovino shook his head and brushed his hands instinctively before standing and saluting the captain before him.

"Feli, I'm fine, just pay attention please." He brought his hand up to his head with a salute. "Reporting for duty sir!" The captain chuckled slightly before replying sternly.

"First things first, don't call me sir. It sounds like you're addressing your father, aaand you don't have to salute either. I'm a pirate captain, not a British fleet major." He spun around on his heel as he walked toward the ship without a care. "Oh, and one other thing, you're late." Lovino followed with a grumble, Feli happily close behind him.

"I realize that, sorry…I overslept a little." He adjusted the strap on his shoulder as he approached the large ship. He stopped in front of the ramp and listened to the Spaniard yell out a few orders.

"Raise the sails men; our last of the crew has arrived! We're heading out!" He stepped up onto the ship and gestured for the two Italians to follow. "I'd like to catch the East wind before nightfall." Lovino took Feliciano's wrist and yanked him along the ramp just as they pulled it in. He looked at his brother and then at the coast as it started to grow smaller.

"Feli, we'll be back someday, but with a lot more money. We'll be able to buy an entire farm villa…right outside of Verona." He kept a straight face as he saw the last piece of his favorite beach disappear in the morning mist.


	4. Day 2: Part 2

**Hey guys! I finally finished up the next chapter~! I'm so sorry it took so long...I'm terrible at updating, plus I had an awful writer's block, but now I have tons of ideas in my head to continue it. I love all of your reviews and feedback, so don't stop, and enjoy~~!**

* * *

A Pirates Life for Me: Chapter 4

It was obvious that Lovino would feel uneasy being blindfolded on a ship of pirates, but the Spanish captain insisted on it, due to the fact that he was sure that the room he had put together for the Italian brothers was much better than where they had previously been living. He led the young brunette firmly by the shoulders with Feliciano skipping gleefully next to them. "Why am I the one that needs to be blindfolded? For all I know, you could be leading me to a plank to be pushed in or something. Not to mention that Feli is too stupid to even notice as well." The Spaniard chuckled lightly before opening a door with a teasing tone.

"Now why would I go and do that when truly, you're worth SO much more." He smiled and brought his hands up to the back of Lovino's head and untied the blindfold. In the room was a very simple, but cozy and much better setting. Against the far wall was a set of full sized bunk beds and one dresser, while a second dresser sat against the wall by the door. The left wall held two book shelves piled to the rim with all sorts of literature and on the right wall was a desk under a window that overlooked the sea. Lovino stood there wide eyed and stared at his surroundings before the cheery voice of his brother piped in.

"Vee~ I call top!" He hopped up and down with excitement and ran over to the beds. The older Italian tilted his head slightly, still in awe, but snapped out of it when he felt a large hand pat his back.

"I can see that you like it well enough. I'll let the two of you get settled in, but when you guys are finished, feel free to get dinner started, si?" He smirked again with a wink, which caused Lovino to grumble and frown in reply. Right as Antonio left the room, he poked his head in again. "Oh, Lovino, one more thing."

"Si?"

"We don't have a plank, if I really wanted to kill you, I wouldn't do it so painlessly." Lovino gulped at hearing this, realizing how much of a mistake it might have been to come on this ship. The two brothers stood there for a few minutes in silence until Feliciano broke it.

"Ve~ Fratello, why are we just standing here?" The younger brother walked over to the desk and found two red bandanas. "Hey! Look at me! I'm like the gondoliers in Venice!" He had tied one of the bandanas around his neck.

"Stupid fratello! That is supposed to show you are part of this pirate crew, not as a fashion accessory!" Lovino picked up the second bandana, rolled it up, and tied it around the circumference of his head. "Like this." He smirked to himself and set his bag down on the lower bunk.

"But I like it like this!" The other jumped up and walked over to the door with the same stupid smile. "Any who, it's time to go cook PASTAAA! Yay!" The boy skipped out the door, Lovino towing behind with a scowl on his face. "Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta~!" He sang the word over and over again until the grumpier brother smacked him on the head to shut him up.

The older Italian watched as the other was instantly drawn toward the pots and pasta, but as for himself, he was taken by a crate of tomatoes in which he pulled out a dozen or so out. In the ice box he was pleased to find fresh mozzarella and basil. He looked over to his brother, nodding at the food in front of him. "You know what to do with this; I'm going to go take dimensions on this ship so that I know what I'm working with. The other was happily making a sauce when he nodded in reply.

"Si, si! I know exactly what you mean fratello~!" The younger smiled and went back to his work as Lovino walked out the door, his sketchbook in hand. He had gotten halfway done previously after they had left the port. The sketchbook he held had plenty of notes and pictures as well as every detail, flaw, and good point of the ship itself. He was hoping that he could finish before dinner, but was disappointed, or more like completely and utterly shocked when Antonio came up from behind and flung the Italian over his shoulder.

"Dinner time." He smirked and patted Lovino's behind. "Nice ass." He laughed when the other tried to kick him, but failed.

"What the hell! Put me down! I can walk fine on my own!" His face was beet red as he huffed. Lovino was relieved when the taller brunette put him down in front of the dining hall.

"Don't be late next time and it won't happen again." He laughed again and ruffled the shorter teen's hair before entering for dinner. When Lovino entered, he walked passed a surprised Spaniard and sat down. He found that Feli had outdone himself with the tomato factor, but it was expected, because he had made it clear with his brother what was to be completed. He was surprised to watch as the Captain sat next to him, still surprised at the outcome. The table was filled with all sorts of tomato dishes, grilled, baked, fried, pasta sauce and fresh.

"Hey captain! This Italian kid is creepy. He pretty much made all of your favorite dishes." A crew member with white hair and a thick German accent had broken the silence in the room. Hearing this made Lovino's breath hitch, but he turned his attention to his brother with a glare when he started speaking.

"Ve~ No, Lovi made it clear that I was to make some of his favorite dishes…" The young Italian trailed off when he saw the look on his brother's face. "I-I mean, dig in!" All the men at the table immediately started piling food onto their plates, except Antonio and Lovino. The captain stared at the other as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"U-Um, sir, are you going to eat? It'll get cold…" He trailed off, confused as the Spaniard started laughing. "I'm so confused…" He frowned as the captain started dishing food up onto his plate. He playfully smudged some pasta sauce on the grumpy teen's nose.

"Lighten up would you?" Lovino felt a weird feeling rise up in his stomach. The irony of him liking the same food as his captain was just too much. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up slightly and before he knew it, years of held up laughter were being spilled out on the floor. The happy laughter of the teen created a cacophony of laughter around the table. Oddly, the only one who wasn't laughing was Feliciano. He sat there and looked as if he could start crying at any moment.

"Lovi? Are you okay?" He stated this plainly, his large brown eyes were wide open. "I haven't heard you laugh since your tenth birthday…" Lovino instantly stopped laughing when he heard this and walked out of the dining hall and to his room, the frown once again plastered to his face. This time though, it was there to hide the oncoming tears.


	5. Day 2: Part 3

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry, it once again took me forever to get this chapter uploaded. My computer had broken down, it had a malware virus on it, but I got it all cleaned up. One other thing, if there are any parts of this chapter that confuse you, just tell me. It has a lot of background information in it and depending on the person, it could make perfect sense, or none at all. Anywho, ciao for now, and enjoy!**

**-Author**

* * *

A Pirates Life for Me: Chapter 5

Lovino stared at the mirror attached to the dresser, a scowl covering his face. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. Yes, he had cried, and he was not in any way proud of it. The Italian had quickly sucked it up, thankfully, to the point that he had started reviewing his usual scowl in the mirror. Never again would he allow such a happy look to cross his face again. Never. He continued to stare at the mirror, his lip beginning to quiver. '_No! I'm not going to cry! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm a new person, a pirate! Not some small sniveling child…' _Lovino watched as a few stray tears began to fall down his cheeks. '_No more…I don't want this…' _The poor boy found himself hurtling his fist toward the hated mirror, a yell full of hatred emanating from his lungs. He felt a little better with a few tears coming out, but still fully knew that they wouldn't be accepted. It wasn't until a few moments later that the Italian noticed the glass shards sticking out of his hand and blood running down to the floor. He once again broke down, falling to his knees on the floor. His hands hung before him and his head hung low, bangs covering auburn eyes. Whimpers emitting from his throat, Lovino slowed his sobs to the point that he was breathing heavily. "What am I doing here?"

* * *

The Spanish captain sat at the long dining table, the only sound he could hear was his own breathing. "Captain Carriedo…" The same white haired man piped in before getting cut off.

"Why did you guys stop eating? You're going to need your energy; we're rising bright an early tomorrow. As for Vargas, he can decide to suck it up and move on, or he will be removed from this ship at our next stop. There will be no sympathy given to the new recruit, because he will have to find out on his own that there is a difficult journey ahead of him. How he decides to handle it is up to him, but he's just another one of us, so with that, eat up, I have some business to tend to." A grim look covered Antonio's face when he stood from the table.

"But Captain! He's just a kid, can't we give him a little slack?" Another member of the crew spoke up, she looked young herself, around eighteen or so, but she immediately got a cold glare from the brunette.

"Don't you dare speak back on my decision. Rules go toward all members whether they are fifteen or thirty-two, understood?"

He spoke firmly and exited the dining hall after getting a confirmed nod. It was true that he didn't want to treat the boy like any other crew member for reasons, but the time would come when worse things would occur and Lovino would have to shape up if he wanted to stay, or in his case, survive. The Spaniard approached the young boy's door and pressed his ear to it. It broke his heart to hear Lovino's stifled sobs, but he knew what he had to do. Without knocking, he entered the room to find a bloodied and tearful boy. '_What the hell did he do to himself?' _

Lovino's head shot up when he heard the creaky door open. There standing before him was a very angry looking captain. Angry? Yes, very angry. "Vargas." He said this with a stern and cold voice, causing the Italian to flinch. "I will not tolerate this behavior and request that you do not run off in the middle of a meal next time. You need to shape up and be a man or you are not fit to be on my ship!" His voice rose as he spoke, but it still hurt him to see the other so close to more tears. The fear in Lovino's eyes were inevitable, but the captain didn't hesitate from kneeling down and taking the smaller male's chin in his gloved hand, angry yet sympathetic green eyes staring at him. "Do YOU understand?" His voice was now a strong yell, but Lovino still managed to nod shakily.

"U-Understood…" Antonio sighed, his features softening.

"Don't let it happen again, because this is the only time you're getting any sympathy from me, or any for that matter." The Italian nodded once more with a little confusion, but mostly pain on his face. Antonio, surprising himself and his companion, pulled Lovino into a firm, but caring hug, allowing the boy to sob into his shoulder. After a few minutes, he whispered in the brunettes ear quietly with plenty or seriousness. "If it does happen again, the punishment is a flogging." This caused Lovino to quickly pull away with a look of disgust and horror. "How about we clean that up and you can tell me what that whole outburst earlier was about." He chuckled slightly to lighten the mood, gesturing to the now numb and mangled hand. The scowl had returned to the Italian's face and he looked away.

"Si sir…but I can take care of it on my own…" Antonio simply shook his head with a straight face.

"No amigo, like I said, this is the only time you will get sympathy, so if I were you, I'd take advantage of this opportunity." He opened one of the dresser drawers and pulled out some medical supplies and a rag. "Oh, for future reference, this is where all the bandages and such are kept." He pulled up a chair and sat down before gesturing for Lovino to do likewise. E then motioned for the other to lay the cut up hand on his lap. "Start spilling." He said this and used a pair of large tweezers to pull a piece of glass out, causing the Italian to wince.

"I-I…OW! DAMMIT! BE GENTLER BASTARD!" Antonio laughed, moving a little slower, but still giving Lovino an expectant look, signaling for the other to speak. "Okay! I get it!" He took a slow and deep breath before beginning. "For starters, in the dining hall, that was probably the first time I have laughed or smiled in maybe six years?" He looked questioningly at the Spaniard. "I guess I lost all hope of being happy since Feli and I pretty much lost everything…" The captain nodded for him to continue as he pulled the last few pieces of glass out. "My mom died when my brother was born. I was two. Of course, even at such a young age, I wasn't angry at my brother. I had this feeling that it wasn't his fault, but my dad was filled with hatred toward him. He would always treat me just fine, but abused Feli so much. There wasn't a moment that I wouldn't find some form of cut or bruise on mi fratello. It got to the point where he tried…to…" He lowers his voice to a slight mumble, obvious pain on his face, but Antonio simply sat there while cleaning the cuts, waiting patiently. "He tried to kill Feliciano, in a fit of drunken rage, saying: 'It's your fault she's dead, if you were never born, then she would still be here with me!' It was that day, when I was only eight, that I killed my own father in order to protect my brother." Tears were falling down his face again, and being in his sympathetic mood, Antonio lightly rubbed the other's back. He then picked up some bandages and started wrapping Lovino's hand while talking softly to him.

"I understand it's hard to talk about, but trust me, you'll feel better once you have." The Italian gave him a look of agreement and continued.

"I still had my house, but no one else to take care of us. We were eventually kicked out of our own home after a few months. Both of us were constantly stealing money and food. We eventually had to leave to Sorrento due to a growing reputation. While continuing the pick pocketing, I had gotten pretty good at it…until I got caught by a man. Never really learned his name, but he took my brother and me in. He told us to call him Papi. So, at that point, I had smiles all over my face, but the worst part was yet to come. I woke up one night with smoke filling my lungs; I was now nine and my brother was seven. Our home was on fire and Papi was nowhere in to be found. I decided that I needed to get my brother out and then go back for Papi. To my misfortune, or maybe fortune, I really can't decide, he was already shot dead, outside, sprawled in the dirt. He had tried to save himself instead of help us. I found out at that moment that he didn't care about us, he was using us for our pick pocketing skills. Although, whoever had committed the arson, really wanted him dead." Lovino was breathing very heavily now as anger started building up in him, an extreme scowl on his face. "At that point, had given up on smiling, because every time I did, it just ended up hurting even more. I stopped trusting anybody, thought of everyone as my enemy. I managed to land an apprenticeship as a carpenter and likewise for Feli as a cook. When I was done with about two years, I got a decent job and my brother took care of the house during the week and cooked on the weekends. We kind of had shifts in a sense…" He trailed off hinting that he was somewhat finished, a pensive look on his face. "WAIT!" He shot his half wrapped hand away from the other's grasp with a terrifying glare, realization and hatred in his eyes. "I am not falling for a scam like this ever again. You're trying to get to me, so stop it! I know that look all too well you fucking bastard! G-Get away!" He was starting to become a bit hysterical as he started moving away. "You're going to make me trust you, and then when you have me wrapped around your finger, I'll be left to fend for myself again. Well guess what, I'm not falling-"

"Lovi!" He was abruptly cut off with a sad look from the Spaniard, but continued to glare at him. Lovino shook with fear and hatred all the while staying quiet. "I don't betray my men, it goes against my own moral code, but most of all, and I would never betray you." The captain cupped Lovino's cheek in his hand, causing a blush to creep onto the Italian's face. He then drew his own face closer and planted a soft and warm kiss onto the olive brunette's lips. He was pleased to feel the smaller male stop shaking and ease into the comforting touch. Never before had the captain felt such emotion and he felt a warm ticklish feeling go through his stomach. He couldn't help, but smile at the lingering taste of tomatoes on the boy's lips. Antonio pulled away after a couple minutes to see Lovino's eyes widen in surprise. "I didn't pick up a straggling fifteen year old boy because I pitied him." He tied the now finished wrapping on the boy's hand before standing up. "I do however believe we still haven't eaten, I'm sure there are some leftovers in the kitchen, so let's go, I'm starving."

* * *

**Okay, so next chapter there will be some fun stuff for you. It will definitely have Antonio's back story and lots of fluffy lemon...maybe...just maybe.**


End file.
